Naruto: A Cycle of Love & Pain
by neoneoist
Summary: Two lovers stuck in a living hell, an endless cycle of pain. Bad at summaries, out of character TayuyaxNaruto. Non-Cannon, there are mentions of suicide, multiple mentioned crossovers. Don't like the story, plot, series, pairing, characters use or depicted then don't read it.
**A/N:** **Here is another One-shot, this one I went a little out of my comfort zone and try to make it a bit of romance. Honest I think I may have been too cliché and predictable with the romance, but over all I happy with how it came out. This will be a non-cannon, out of character Tayuya & Naruto. also a slight out of character for Minato & Kushina, I try to make them act how I think they would act in this situation. I have made references to different show series & games. I MIGHT make more one-shot to expand on some of the other lives I mentioned, if I ever feel like it. Anyone who reads this story and thinks they can do better or can expand on this idea, then please do I would love to read other people's take on this plot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any shows or games that are mentioned they are all owned by the respectable owners.**

 **Naruto: A Cycle of Love & Pain**

It was a sunny day in the Land of Fire, however on this clear and clam day an important mission was taking place. Sasuke Uchiha had just defected from Konoha and on his way to Orochimaru to gain power. A team of genins & one chunin was sent to bring him back. On this team was Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyūga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Along the way every member of the team had to fight someone from the group that was taking Sasuke to Orochimaru, they were called 'The Sound Four'. Choji fought a larger boy named Jirōbō. Neji fought a 4 armed boy named Kidōmaru. Kiba fought a pair of twins named Sakon & Ukon, he later got help from Kankurō. Shikamaru fought a girl named Tayuya, he later got help from Temari. That left Naruto to follow someone named Kimimaro who was taking Sasuke to Orochimaru.

Now we see a beaten & half dead Tayuya, her body being crushed by the fallen trees that were cut down by Temari's wind jutsu. Shikamaru & Temari were about to leave when both of them were hit on the neck by a unknown figure and fell unconscious. The unknown figure ran over to Tayuya and used **Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) to remove the trees off her. Tayuya slowly open her eyes to see who was helping her, when she got a good look at the figure she couldn't believe her eyes. Kneeling down beside her, with a look of sadness, pain, and helplessness, in his traditional orange jumpsuit was Naruto Uzumaki.

"S-S-Shithead?" Tayuya asked weakly.

"Yes and no" replied Naruto "I'm a clone he sent after he follow Sasuke when Lee showed up to fight that bone guy. He wanted me to knock out Shikamaru and take you some place safe, we didn't know that Temari was here or going to help Shikamaru or I would have been here sooner." The clone then made another clone, told him something, and had him disperse. The clone then gently lifted Tayuya up so he could hold her to his chest. "I'm so sorry my foul mouth princess" the clone said as tears fell from his eyes. "If only I was faster or the boss made me sooner you wouldn't be hurt."

Tayuya nuzzled into his chest with her eyes close as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's not your fault Shithead" she said weakly as she was glad he was there with her, even if it was a clone. "We both didn't know this was going to happen, I was planning on leaving Orochimaru once he got the Uchiha. I guess I am, just the not the way I wanted."

In the distance they then felt a large shock wave of demonic charka and killer intend. "Looks like the boss is going to finish whatever it is he is doing" the clone said as he looked in the direction of the shock wave.

"Which means he will be here soon" said Tayuya with her eyes still close. The two stayed in that position in silence for which felt like hours, but were in fact a few minutes until the real Naruto showed up. His orange jumpsuit jacket was gone, he was wearing the black t-shirt with a orange Uzumaki swirl in the front, his orange jumpsuit pants were torn all over, he was no longer wearing his Konoha Hitai-ate. Naruto had the same look as his clone when he saw Tayuya. When he got to them and the clone handed Tayuya over Naruto and disperse himself, Tayuya then nuzzled in to the real Naruto's chest and started to listen to his heartbeat.

"Tayuya I'm so sorry" Naruto said as he held her closer as tears flowed down his face.

"Like I told your clone Shithead it's not your fault" Tayuya said as she continue to listen to his heartbeat.

"But I should have been able to save you, I've been playing the part of the dope, dead-last, class clown all to hide my true skill. But what good is it if I save the one I love?"

"You did save me, if you didn't find out about the Kyuubi when you were five years old and made that deal with it you would have never been able to sneak out of your village. You would have never been able to fake the letter about the perv taking you outside the village to raise and train you. It was during that time we met when I was on a mission for that snake bastard, I remember I nearly killed you for lecturing me about how I shouldn't be swearing all the time."

"When I went back to the village, the old man was swearing just as much as you when he saw me and for lying about where I was. I was just lucky he let me go to the Academy for that year and let me try to do the graduation test at the end of the year."

Tayuya chuckled a bit "Don't you mean you put one of the genjutsu I taught you to on him so you could do that and not be stuck ther for four years?"

Naruto laughed a bit as tears continue to go down his face "Maybe I did use a small genjutsu on the old man that he and no one else would noticed."

Tayuya open her eyes to look in to Naruto "Listen Shithead we both know I don't have much time left thanks to that Suna bitch. I want to say it now while I still have the strength, I love you Naruto. Sure at first I hated you and wanted nothing more than to cut your head off, but the more we met up and got to know each other I found myself falling for you. My only regret is that I'll never help you fulfill your true dream, you having a family of your own."

Naruto gave her a sad smile "I love you too Tayuya and maybe there still is way. I'm not a Master of the sealing arts, hell I still a rookie at it, but I might know something we can do. After the fox told me who my parents were and I went on my Journey, one of the places I went to was my mother's homeland Uzushio. While there the Kyuubi told where he thinks the Uzukage had hidden all the Uzumaki's forbidden jutsus and seals, since he was sealed in Mito Uzumaki he had looked through her memories. She did know where it was before she came to Konoha which she then married Hashirama Senju and the Uzukage never changed where it was hidden, so I was able to find it and learn all of the Uzumaki's forbidden jutsus and seals."

Naruto then bit his thumb, he then ripped a bit of the top of Tayuya shirt, which cause Tayuya to blush but was to weak to do anything. Using his blood to draw a seal over Tayuya's heart, he then took off his shirt, put some of Tayuya's blood from one of the wounds on his finger and drew the same seal over his heart.

"This is a forbidden seal called ' **Red String of Fate** ' " Naruto said as he put one of his hands on both his & Tayuya's seal. "This seal will make it so that if one of our souls are reborn in this world, a new world, or different dimension the other one is reborn in the same world at the same time. By using this we can be together and have that family."

"But there has to be a catch, otherwise it would be a forbidden seal" Tayuya said wide eyed as she just heard what the seal does.

Naruto nodded "There are two catches, the first is after the person who activates the seal, he or she will have just forty-eight hours to live before the seal kills them. The other person with the seal wouldn't die, but it would cut their remaining life span in half. The other catch is when the souls are reborn, they will have no memory of their past lives. If they meet each other they might feel a connection, but what will happen is unknown. The only time the souls will regain all the memories of their past lives is when one of the two souls are on the verge of death."

Tayuya gave Naruto a sad smile "Well Shithead I was looking forward to that family, I just hate we have wait even longer now. If there is even the smallest chance I can still have that family, I want to take it."

Naruto nodded and started to force his chakra in to the seals " **Uzumaki Forbidden Seal: Red String of Fate**." With that the seals glowed red and disappeared showing the seal was activated. He then looked at Tayuya who was weaker due to the seal cutting her life shorter.

"Naruto before I die tell me what did you do to the Uchiha?" Tayuya asked weakly as she was have a hard time staying conscious.

"I used the Kyuubi's chakra to rip out his eyes before he could go in to the second stage of the **curse mark** " Naruto replied with small smile. "I destroyed his eyes and left him at the Valley of the End running around blind. Either Konoha or the snake bastard Shinobi's found him by now or he died due to blood loss, either way he is useless now."

Tayuya put on the biggest smile she could in her weakened state. "You are fucking crazy you know that, that is part of the reason I fell in love with you. I know for sure that next time we meet when I don't remember you, I'll fall for you again." With that Tayuya died with a smile on her face.

Naruto he leaned down and kissed Tayuya's one last time and gently laid her body on the ground. Naruto then closed his eyes and started to meditate to enter his mindscape.

 **[Naruto's Mindscape]**

Naruto slowly walked up to a huge cage gate, on the other side the Kyuubi no Kitsune was glaring at the boy. **"What do you think your doing brat?"** Asked the Kyuubi. **"We had a deal, I help you get strong enough so you can have you real dream and then you release me so I can destroy Konoha."**

"I know Kyuubi" Naruto replied as he lifted up his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach. "I'm going to release you now, you can take over my body to destroy Konoha. You have forty-eight to do it before my body dies, in which you will die as well until you reform your self." The Kyuubi look at with a look of disbelief, the brat was actually going to release him from his seal and let him destroy Konoha. "I'm going to die anyways, so what do I care if Konoha is destroyed, the soon I die the better chances of mine and Tayuya souls coming back to the world of the living."

 **"Turns out I was right in to trust you Naruto"** The Kyuubi said with a huge smile. **"To show you my thanks for keeping your end of the deal I will tell you my true name, it's Kurama."**

"Thank you and it's nice to finally meet you Kurama" Naruto said as he placed his left hand on the paper seal on the gate. Naruto ripped it off and put his right hand on the seal on his stomach, he was about to turn the seal to unlock it when a hand stop. Naruto followed the arm to see who stopped him, he glared at who it was attached to. It was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and his father. Kurama snarled and tried to get his claws through the bars to kill the man that was stopping him from being free.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Asked Minato in a worried tone and scared expression.

"Hello Father, I was just keeping my end of the deal with Kurama" Naruto replied with a innocent smile.

"Why would you do that? And what do you mean deal?" Asked a confused and worry looking Minato.

"I don't have to tell you anything, I made a promise to Kurama and I always keep my promise to my precious people" Naruto replied with a scowl. Kurama smiled at this, he feared that his father might convince him to go back on their deal.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you release the Kyuubi" Minato said as he got ready to fight. "I have to make sure the village stays safe at all cost, even if that means I have to fight my own son."

Naruto was suddenly engulfed in red chakra **"Of course the village always come before your own son"** Naruto said as he looked at his father. Minato saw Naruto had 3 tail worth of chakra  & it was growing, Minato looked at the Kyuubi to see him smirking. He realized the Kyuubi was giving Naruto it's chakra so it ensure his freedom.

Naruto was about to attack when gold chains wrapped around him and start to drain the demonic chakra. "What?/ **What?** " Both Naruto and Kurama asked, both looked to see had summon the chain. They saw it was none other Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, his mother/former host.

"Naruto why are you letting the demon control" asked a sad looking Kushina.

"I'm not being controlled" Naruto replied as he looked at his mother. "I used the Uzumaki ' **Red String of Fate** ' seal, so I only have two days to live. I just want to keep my promise to Kurama, why won't you two let me?"

Kushina's look at her with a horrified expression "How did you learn about that seal? It a forbidden seal and why would you use such a deadly seal?"

"Kushina now is not the time, keep him still while I repair-" Minato suddenly found himself wrapped in Kushina chakra chains.

"No Minato NOW is not the time for that" Kushina said as she glared at Minato. "My son has just used one of the most dangerous seal a Uzumaki has ever made. I only know about because my father the Uzukage told me about before I came to Konoha, although I have never seen it in person since it hidden away with the rest of the forbidden seals and jutsus and didn't know where it was. So I want to know how he found out about it and why he would use it." Kushina the turned her glare to Naruto, who was now incredibly scared of his mother. "Now why don't you tell your mother how you learned about that seal and why did you use it" Kushina said in a sickly sweet voice with a smile to match.

"Well to make a long story short, the villagers saw me as the demon fox which they nearly killed me when I was five and that's how I met Kurama" Naruto said nervously. Kushina then glared at Minato for making her believe him when he told her the village would see him as a hero, Minato was sweating bullets for being wrong. "Me and Kurama made a deal at that meeting, he helps me get strong enough to reach my true dream and when I do I release him from the seal. I found out later I would die if I let the Kyuubi out, so I was planning on not keeping my end of the deal." The Kurama glared at Naruto when he heard that, while Kushina nodded for him to continue. "I tricked the old man third to think I was going with my godfather, who was never there to begin with, to train to be a shinobi. What I did was travel the Elemental Nations while learning from Kurama, along the way I went to Uzushio. Since Kurama was sealed in Mito he knew where the forbidden techniques were supposed to be, that's how I learned about it. As for why I used it, while on my journey I came across this angel named Tayuya. Unfortunately she was working that snake bastard Orochimaru, so at first we tried kill each other. She was ordered to capture me and bring me back to the snake bastard, however she never did. She kept on following me always trying to catch me, eventually we got to know more about each other and fell for each other. We had then made a plan, once she help the snake bastard get the Uchiha he wanted she would leave snake bastard and I would leave Konoha. We would go back to Uzushio to train until we were strong enough to protect our self, then we would either join another village or try to rebuild Uzushio. However things didn't go as planned, Tayuya was fatally wounded and I had no way to save her. I then remember that seal, I used it so me and Tayuya would be together again."

Kushina had a blank emotionless expression as she heard how & why her son used that seal. "Naruto you know when you meet her again you won't remember her, nor we will she remember you?" Kushina asked in a sad tone. Naruto nodded, seeing that Kushina released the chains around Naruto setting him free.

"Kushina what are you doing?" Asked a hysterical Minato.

"It over Minato" Kushina replied in exhausted tone. "You only put so much of our chakra in to the seal, we're going to run out sooner or later. Beside I think they deserve this for what they did to my son, can you honestly look me in the eye and give me a reason the don't?" Minato open his mouth to say something, but didn't and looked at the ground in shame.

"Thank you Mom" Naruto said as he unlock the seal & open the gate in front of Kurama. Once the gate was gone, Kurama laid down to be face to face with Naruto. "You have forty-eight hours before my body dies Kurama, use them wisely."

Kurama nodded **"Thank you Naruto for keeping your word, if things didn't turn out like this we might have ended up being friends."**

"I would rather not talk about what if's, the reality is we will die in two days" Naruto said with a sad expression. "You will come back here to Elemental Nations after a few years, I however may never return. So since the two of my never cross paths again I just want you to know that we are friends, even if you don't think so." Kurama smiled & nodded at Naruto as he started to take control.

 **[Real World]**

Temari & Shikamaru were just regaining consciousness from being knocked out by their unknown assailant. However the first they see when they come to was something they thought was dead, they saw Kyuubi no Kitsune towering above them.

 **"Since I'm in a good mood I will give you fifteen minutes to try to make it to Konoha"** Kurama said with an evil grin. **"After that if I see you I'll eat you, NOW G** **OOOO** **OOOOO"** the 2 wasted no time to get away from the fox. Kurama did exactly what he said and waited 15 minutes and then head to Konoha to burn it to the ground. When Kurama made it to Konoha he found they ready  & waiting for him. The 2 he gave a head start to somehow made it to Konoha in 15 minutes, when normally it would take anywhere from a few hours to a day. Kurama took his time destroying Konoha & killing shinobis, by the end of the 48 hours Konoha was nothing more than a burned-out crater. Only a few Shinobi's & civilians were left alive, they were left wondering why the Kyuubi no Kitsune suddenly died for no reason. All they knew was that Konoha was no more.

 **[Tokyo Japan, Year 20XX]**

It's has been 10 years since a mysterious spatial anomaly known as "Heaven's Gate" appeared in South America. Shortly followed by the opening of "Hell's Gate" in Tokyo altering the sky and wreaking havoc on the landscape. The real stars disappeared, replaced by false stars. During this time, people possessing various special abilities emerged, each capable of different supernatural feats - these are known as Contractors.

It is in this city was a familiar spiky hair blonde 29 year old man, only now he was going by the name Naruto Kato. He was wearing a black hoodie with orange lining on the inside, blue jeans, and black and orange runners. He still had his signature ocean blue eyes and whisker birthmarks. He was walking through the back alleys of the city with no destination in mind, until he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned his head to see who was behind him, there he saw a familiar 29 year old redhead. This was Tayuya Mori, a member of Public Security Bureau Foreign Affairs Section 2. Unlike most in the agency she hated wearing a suit and was often seen wearing a white shirt with a dark blue blazer, black jeans, black runners can a 9mm Glock hidden under her blazer. She still had her dark brown eyes and her red hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"What do you want this time you annoying bitch?" Asked a tick off Naruto.

Tayuya growled at him "What the fuck you think Shithead. I'm here to bring you in or kill you asshole, so you won't hurt anymore innocent people."

Naruto turned to face her and raised a eyebrow. "Just you? I thought you would stop chasing me after I kill the rest of your team?"

"The higher up's wanted me to" replied Tayuya with a scowl. "They want me to help Section 4 hunt down BK-201, but no matter what they say I still believe you are far more dangerous. No matter what I will bring you in or kill you, even if it's the last thing I do NU-909."

Naruto smirked "Well I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me, you even see me as a bigger threat then the famous BK-201. However I'm tired of you following me like a lost puppy, so I think it's time I put this bitch down."

Tayuya smirked at him "Bring it on motherfucker, I was hoping you were going to say that. To be honest I really didn't want to bring you in, I wanted to be the one to kill you."

Tayuya pulled out her Glock and fired the entire clip at him, however the bullets never reached him. Naruto's eyes briefly turned red and strong wind spun around him, protecting him from the bullets. Tayuya went to change the clip when she had to dodge out of the way of a blade of wind came at her. Naruto used his powers to fly in the air, he continue to launch blades of wind at her while Tayuya took cover around a corner. Tayuya changed the clip in her Glock and was forced to get some distance between her and Naruto, while Naruto continue to rise in the sky and launch attacks. Tayuya jump out from around a corner and threw a trash can lid at Naruto to use as a distraction, only to find he wasn't where she thought he was.

"Looking for someone?" Tayuya froze as she heard that voice behind her. She quickly turned to shoot Naruto who was now behind her, only for her arms to cut off by wind. Before she could comprehend what happened she felt a strong kick to her chest that send her flying, as her body hit the ground Naruto sent one more attack to a huge slash diagonally on her chest. As Tayuya screamed out in pain from not only the lost of arms but also the cut on her chest, Naruto walk over to her to stare down at the person who has been hunting him for 2 years. As the two of them made eye contact their minds were then flooded with memories, once the memories stopped both of them had tears flowing down the faces.

In the memories they saw many of their past lives and the all ended the same way, with them fighting each other and one of them dying. In one life Tayuya was a devil in Kuho Town who killed Naruto who was a fallen angel, another was Naruto was a arrancars who killed Tayuya who was a soul reaper. Another was Naruto was a Templar in Jerusalem who was killed by Tayuya who was a assassin, Naruto was a fire bender of the Fire Nation who was killed in the 100 year war by Tayuya who was a earth bender of the Earth Nation. Tayuya was a crime boss in Vice City who was killed by Naruto who was a Hired Gun, Naruto was a Sith who killed Tayuya who was a Jedi.

"Oh Kami no! Not again! I did it again!" Naruto said hysterically as he ran to and pick up Tayuya to hold her close to him. "Tayuya I'm so sorry, it was that damn seal again, I love you I would never hurt you."

"I know you never would and I love you too" Tayuya said weakly. "This was the real catch of using that fucking seal, our souls are reborn but every time they are we are forced to fight and try to kill each other."

"I'm sorry my foul mouth princess" Naruto said as he tightening his grip on her. "I wish I never learned that seal, now we're stuck in this never ending hell."

"Don't say that my Maelstrom" Tayuya said as she closed her eyes. "This my not be what we expected but we still are together, even if we are trying to kill each other. In every life we lived neither one of has ever got married or made a family, that means in every life no matter what the circumstances are we are devoted to each other. Even if it's only for a few minutes we still are able to regain our memories and remember that we love each other. It also means that when we do have these small moments we remember who we really are, we have to cherish them even more."

Naruto had sad smile "You're right my foul mouth princess, unfortunately it seems this one is almost up. Until the next time we meet, I love you Tayuya."

"I..love...you...too...Naru-" with that Tayuya life as Tayuya Mori ended. Naruto kiss her forehead one last time and gently laid her body on the ground. Naruto got up walked over to Tayuya's severed arm to retrieve her Glock, once he had it he put it up to his head. "Hopefully in the next life one of us won't be so super powerful and maybe those versions of might able to fall in love." With that said Naruto pulled the trigger, a loud bang was heard and the life of Naruto Kato was over.

 **[Somewhere in the Kanto region of Japan, Year XXX9]**

The Battle of the Red Cliffs was over, Sousou Moutoku was defeated by Hakufu Sonsaku & Ryuubi Gentoku. Ryuubi was passed out due to using the power of the dragon sealed within her, leaving an exhausted Hakufu & slowly dying Sousou alone. The two of them made eye contact and instantly hit with a flood of memories, once it was over and the pain reside the two of them were shedding some tears and gave each other a smile.

These 2 were the reincarnated Naruto & Tayuya, Naruto as Sousou and Tayuya as Hakufu. They had just regained their lost memories and saw all their past lives, however it was all the same as before. They relived all their lives and deaths again as the cycle continued. Naruto was a demon after the sacred jewel who was killed by Tayuya who was a priestess. Tayuya was a pilot for the Black Knights who was killed by Naruto who was one of the Knights of the Round for Britannia. Naruto was a wind using conduit in Seattle Washington who was killed by Tayuya who was D.U.P agent. Tayuya was a hacker in Chicago Illinois who was killed by Naruto who was a hacker who worked for Lucky Quinn.

"So here we are again" Naruto said as he look up at Tayuya.

Tayuya kneel down to Naruto and put a hand on his cheek "Yes but at least this time get to talk to each other for a bit."

Naruto nodded "It seems no matter how many times we go through this it never changes."

"We came close that one time in America when you were an assassin and I was a Templar" Tayuya said with a smile. "If only I convinced you to leave the Brotherhood and joined the Order we would have been together."

Naruto chuckled "We also came close when I was a member of the Brotherhood working for Magneto, if only you left the X-Men."

Tayuya laughed as she remember that life "Now that I have a chance to think about it they all were a bunch of fucking asshole, now I wish I did join you and metal head with his fuckers."

Naruto put on a face of uncertainty "Tayuya do you ever wish we could back to our world? Even if we couldn't be who we were?"

Tayuya could tell Naruto was being serious so she put on a serious face. "Hell no, to be honest I don't miss it at all. Now if you're asking me if you found some way to go back to that world and you wanted to go back, would I go with you? Then yes I would, because it doesn't matter which world or which dimension we are in, as long as I have you with me it doesn't matter." Naruto smiled at her as he was just happy that she would stick with them no matter what. "Beside not all the memories I have of that world is bad, most are but I do have some good ones too."

Naruto smirked at that "Are most of those bad memories about the snake bastard or me breaking you out of your swearing habit?"

Tayuya smirked right back "It's half and half, after all how would you like it if someone shot you with a fucking electric jutsu every time you swore."

"My time is almost up my foul mouth princess" Naruto said as he found it hard to stay conscious. "I wonder what next life will be like? In the end I guess it doesn't matter as long as you're in it." Naruto smiled "I know I say this every time, but I love you Tayuya."

Tayuya cupped Naruto face "I love you too, my Maelstrom." She gave him one final kiss before Sousou's body shut down. Tayuya in Hakufu's quickly got up and started to head towards the tallest building she could find.

 **[A few hours later]**

Every Nanyo and Seito student were out looking for Hakufu, especially her cousin Koukin. They found the dead body of Sousou & unconscious body of Ryuubi, but there was no sign of Hakufu so they all set out to find the hero who stopped Sousou. What they didn't know was Tayuya had found the tallest building she could find, she was at the top with her back to the edge.

"It's time to end this life so me and Naruto can start the cycle all over again" she said with a smile on my face. "Wait for me my Maelstrom, I'll be joining you soon" with that she closed her eyes and fell backwards. After that all you could hear was a car horn and people screaming, on that day the life of Hakufu Sonsaku ended.

Two lovers that can only meet when one of them is on the verge of death. Never remembering their past lives, for every life they are reborn they are forced to try to kill each other. Always repeating, never ending, a continuous cycle of love and pain.

 **A** **/** **N:** **Thats all! The Ikki Tousen part I was going make them some background character like the Darker Than Black part, but I thought why not have them be reincarnated as Hakufu & Sousou and only remember who they really would when one of them was dying. I would be lying if I said part of me didn't like that crack pairing of HakufuxSousou, but for the Darker Than Black part I really did just want to make them some sort of background character to the whole Cannon story. As I said in the top A** **/** **N I MIGHT make more one-shot to expand on some of the other lives I mentioned or some I thought of but did not add, if I ever feel like it. Again anyone who reads this story and thinks they can do better or can expand on this idea, then please do I would love to read other people's take on this plot.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**

 **Edited on June 16, 2016 - Fixed minor spelling errors and small grammar problems.**


End file.
